


Just stay safe, will you?

by perrythedeer



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Fights, I DONT WANNA TAG IT AS THAT BC THATS NOT GREENS INTENTION BUT, M/M, Sad, Verbal Abuse, hHFHN IT CAN BE READ THAT WAY IG......., sobs, the boys are fighting....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: One of my pokemon burst from their pokeball, and i felt Pika crawl into my arms, pressing his head against my stomach and making what sounded like a purr.
Relationships: Blue | Green/Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 14





	Just stay safe, will you?

It was all fine. Things were fine. I was happy. Green and Yellow and Blue were happy. After we finished up stuff helping in Hoenn we ended up all rooming together in Viridian, close enough to Pallet that our moms wouldn’t flip out, and Yellow loved the forest.

I’d been out training again, and gotten hurt, a stray thundershock there, a vinewhip hitting me too hard left a bruise, hell, even Vee fucked up a bit and left those unique psychic move bruises, along with leaving me woozy. But it was fine. Nothing i wasn’t used too. Green would probably be annoyed though.

Annoyed was an understatement.

I walked into the house and immediately felt my wrist get grabbed, leaving me to flinch slightly “Hey dear-” I kept my calm voice on, but hearing Greens immediately become exasperated and shocked made me think that there was no point to that.

“What happened this time?!” He started tugging me towards the kitchen, that's where the medkit was after all. I just gave a quiet chuckle 

“I was training, Green-” “Training my ass! You don’t get hurt when you train! If you were training you’re being too rough about it!”

I sighed softly, trying to pull away from his grip, but it only tightened at my attempts. “I know- can we stop having this argument please, its for the sixth time this month, i don’t like fighting with you-” 

“If you didn’t like it, you’d learn not to mess up and get hurt all the time!” “its not my fault!” My voice was raising by now, and Green was already practically yelling, he always was rather quick to anger.

Green let go of my wrist finally and took the medkit out from one of the top cabinets, I tried to dart off, only getting the back of my shirt grabbed and yanked to stop me.

“For fuck’s sake Red, listen to me for like five seconds! I’m just trying to keep you safe!” “I don’t need to be kept safe! I’m older then you, you can’t act like you’re my mother!”

“I am however, your boyfriend, meaning right now its my responsibility to keep you as safe as i can!” “No its not! You can’t control what i do and don’t do, asshat!” I pulled my shirt out of his grip, turning to glare at him. Him being a bit taller then me made this weird, but i shoved the thought out of my head.

“You’re right, but i can at least try to keep you safe, be quiet!” I opened my mouth to shoot back another smart remark, before closing it, letting him try and fix the bleeding mark left by Pikachus stray bolt. “it happens, get fucking used to it” i mumbled.

Green pushed my head up a bit “Say that again.” “It happens.” I hissed, glaring harder at him then before. “No it doesn't!” Greens hand moved from my arm and instead slammed down on the counter, which got Blues attention, she peeked into the room. 

“It doesn’t just happen, asshole! It happens because you don’t know how to command your damn pokemon properly!” “Me, not knowing how to take care of my pokemon?? are you sure you’re talking about me and not yourself!”

I saw Green wince, we both knew well he used to practically abuse his pokemon, he wasn’t the best at nurturing them and getting bonds with them, but he was better now. That was cruel of me. I opened my mouth to apologize and instead felt hands on my chest, shoving me back a foot or so.

I stared at Green, more shock entering my emotions then anything else “That's not important right now, love, you need to understand that you need to take care of yourself!” “I take care of myself just fine!”

“No you don’t, you open your big mouth or do something wrong over and over and over atLEAST once a week and you get hurt!” “i'm fine! I'm always fine i end up fine can you leave me alone!” I heard my voice crack, my slow working brain only just processing that Green was genuinely angry at me.

“Shut up! You shut the fuck up- You end up fine sure but you’re always in pain for days or weeks or months if its bad enough and you continue to go out while it still hurts and one of these days you’re gonna get yourself killed!” “Its not that bad Green, i do take breaks, contrary to your statement!”

Blue went forward quickly, a quiet but stern tone in her voice “Boys. Stop fighting, now.” We both shot a glare at her, and Green pushed her back with a hand, leaving me to grab his arm “Don’t touch her! She didn’t do anything-” I got shoved back again, harder this time, he got my bruises that time, making me flinch in pain and glare more angrily at him.

“Don’t touch me!” My voice raised louder then i meant for it too, tears sliding down my cheeks as i yelled. Green seemed to hesitate for a second, but his anger was leading him more then anything else right now.

“Oh so now pain hurts? Now you’re gonna be a big baby about it? Stop being such a fucking kid, Red! Grow up!” Blue puffed up her cheeks, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me behind her, shooting Green her signature look. “You’re the one acting like how you did when you were a child. You’re hurting your boyfriend, think about that!”

Green stopped for a moment, staring at Blue, before shaking his head, “Blue, stay out of this!” “No.” “Blue!” Blues eyes trained on Greens, and she frowned “Shove him again and i’ll show you exactly where you can stay for the next month.” She let go of my arm and looked at me sympathetically

“I’ll get you something to drink after this” She muttered, leaving the room. I nodded a tiny bit, wiping my eyes and glaring back at Green, trying to level my voice “Green, can we stop please- i don’t want to fight anymore” 

Green shook his head, starting to slightly pull at his hair, i tried to go forward and grab his hand, only getting my arm swatted away “I want to keep you safe, Red!” His voice was still bordering on screaming, and i hung my head slightly “you don't have control over me green, i can do what i want” i repeated, taking a deep breath.

“if ‘what you want’ is going to get you fucking killed or hurt then no you cant do it” His voice was shaking slightly. I don’t know if it was out of worry or anger. 

“you cannot say i cant when you do shit like it all the time too-” “atleast i protect myself and make sure i don't end up blacking out or crying and leaving myself vulnerable when i lose!” I flinched, he was right, i was.. not the best at taking losses.

I’ve learnt recently to just sprint out of view before crying however. “Green-” “Know what? if you wont fucking listen to me and want to get yourself hurt, then go out and get yourself killed and see if i give a shit” 

I stared at him for what felt like a solid minute, it took a reasonable few seconds to realize the my boyfriend, the person i loved with all my soul, the person that kept me safe, had just told me he wouldn’t care if i died. I opened my mouth to try and reply, only getting cut off.

“Don't say another word to me, i fucking hate you right now, get out and don't come back unless i say you can” I took a step back, seeing his eyes flash with regret, and he reached towards me, i just flinched, scared i was going to get hurt again, and made a run for it.

I slammed the door behind me and ran blindly into the woods, tears going down my cheeks faster than i could realize i was even crying. I hit a tree and felt pain jolt through my entire body, leaving me to just turn around and press my back against it, sinking to the ground slowly. 

One of my pokemon burst from their pokeball, and i felt Pika crawl into my arms, pressing his head against my stomach and making what sounded like a purr.


End file.
